The Marauder Chronicles
by VioletMcGonagall1618
Summary: A tale of Lily and James, their friends and maybe a few mishaps...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: __Hello there everyone! This is a joint account and this is our first fanfic. We are huge Harry Potter fans and love FanFiction. Please review and are trying to be as true to the book as we can. Here's chapter one! Enjoy! :)_

**_Disclaimer:__ We do not own anything except the plot and anything you don't recognise. This disclaimer covers the whole story._**

**Chapt****er One**

Lily Evans emerged on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and was immediately hit by the smell of smoke billowing from the Hogwarts Express. The overwhelming noise of the hundreds of students and their families milling around on the platform deafened her. She began pushing her way through the bustling crowd, but stopped abruptly as Mary McDonald hurtled into her trolley, shouting 'Lily!'.

"Watch where you're going Mary!" Lily cried as her tawny owl, Darwin, toppled over and clattered onto the ground.

"It's good to see you too!" said Mary smiling innocently and bending down to pick up the cage. "So, how was your summer?"

"Alright...Well, quite good actually..." A grin appeared on Lily's face.

"Lily...what happened?" Mary said slyly. Before Lily could answer, somebody called her name.

"Lily Evans! Just because you are Head Girl this year, doesn't mean you can leave without saying goodbye," Mr. Evans, a tall, but lean man, appeared behind his daughter with his wife.

"Head Girl? Lily! I'm so happy for you!" Mary squeezed Lily tightly, nearly knocking her over. Lily's eyes shone and she glanced down at the badge pinned proudly to the front of her jumper. Turning to her parents, she said;

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I'll see you at Christmas, and... tell Tuney I'll see her then too... She wont be bringing her _boyfriend_, will she?" Lily grimaced.

"Lily! Vernon is perfectly nice man, just because he's a bit plump-" her mother began. Lily snorted.

"Plump! He's practically a WHALE! Look Mary! There's Marlene! Got to go, I'll miss you both!" Hugging her parents one last time, Lily rushed off with Mary to the other side of the platform to a fair haired girl who was waving enthusiastically

"Marlene!" The two girls converged on Marlene McKinnon.

"Come on! Where have you two been? Alice's got us a compartment!" Marlene lead them onto the gleaming scarlet engine.

"Sorry girls, I have to go to the prefect carriage!" Lily apologised.

"But you still have fifteen minutes before we leave," Marlene said, checking her watch.

Lily shrugged.

"Head Girl should be there to greet the new prefects, I suppose, anyway, I really have to go now! Say hello to Alice for me, will you?" She ran off so quickly, she didn't hear Marlene say;

"Head Girl? Oh dear, she's in for a bit of a shock!"

* * *

To Lily's surprise, there was already somebody in the prefect carriage. He turned around as she walked in.

"Potter?! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hello Evans! Oh, didn't you hear? I'm Head Boy!"

Lily's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note__: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter,I'm the second half of this partnership and we'll be updating as regularly as we can. We love reading reviews if you will take the time to write one and seeing people following the story make our day! Enjoy! :) _

**Chapter 2**

"I wonder how Lily is getting on?" wondered Marlene, thoughtfully, as the three girls made their way down the train, searching for an empty compartment.

"Here" said Alice, stopping at a vacant one. "Might as well get it why we can."

"Why are you worrying anyway?" asked Mary, heaving her trunk onto the rack. "It's Lily, she was _born _to be Head Girl."

"Yes, but was James Potter born to be Head Boy?" Marlene said, seriously.

Mary and Alice just gaped at her.

* * *

"Head...Boy? _You...you're _Head _Boy._" Lily sank slowly onto the plush seat of the prefects compartment.

James Potter rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy black hair, smirking. "Lucky me, eh Evans?" He winked at her. "Well, lucky _you, _really."

Lily opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the glass door sliding open and the prefects trooping in. Remus Lupin, one of James' friends, gave James a thumbs up before sitting down beside him.

Lily nervously stood up from the seat. Glancing at James, who was engrossed in a whispered conversation with Remus, she grimaced in his general direction and began to outline the various duties a prefect would have to do. Finishing her speech, she took an step back and, unwillingly, gestured towards James. Remus elbowed James, hard, in the ribs and James hurriedly scrambled to his feet.

"Er...hi." He said, rubbing his torso where Remus had elbowed him. "Yeah, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, blah de blah de blah..."-there were a few titters of laughter-"I'm James Potter, your Head Boy, but of course, you all know that." He grinned, crookedly, speaking with his trademark arrogance and overconfidence. "And..erm..like Lily-I mean Evans-like Evans said about you're...duties. i don-don't really need to go over them,"-it was clear he hadn't prepared anything-"Just don't abuse you're position, you are all symbols of responsibility and stuff. And no slacking off, even if I do." Here he turned red slightly.

Good, thought Lily, He knows he's irresponsible, at least a little. " Yes, so that's it everyone." she said, stepping forward again. "When we arrive, you're needed to help round up the first years. Any questions?"

* * *

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were devouring a mountain of Chocolate Frogs when James found their compartment.

"Prongs!" yelled Sirius, chocolate covering his face and in his wavy black hair. He launched himself at James who stumbled with the force.

"Easy Pads. How many Frogs have you eaten?"

"Same as Peter." Sirius replied, shoving another one, whole, into his mouth.

"Hey James" said Peter, waving a chocolate covered hand at him.

"Hi Wormy! Throw us one of those I'm starving."

Unwrapping the little sparkly package, James told them about the meeting in the prefects carriage.

"And how was the almighty Evans?"asked Sirius.

James shrugged. "The usual."

"Which is what?" asked Peter.

"Fantastic, smart, beautiful, amaz-"

"Yeah yeah" Sirius interrupted "We've heard it all before. Pass us another Chocolate Frog there, Pete before I die of hunger."

"Hey, where's Moony got to?" Peter asked, looking around the compartment as if he expected Remus to be lurking in the window frame.

"Stopped off to talk to Frank in the carriage next door."replied James.

Suddenly, his head jerked up as a shadowy, greasy-haired figure slithered past the compartment.

"Well, would you look who it is." smirked Sirius.

* * *

_A/n: Here's chapter 2 what do you think? We will be updating as soon as we possibly can. Please please review. Criticism and comments (constructive especially welcome) if you can. Favourite and Follow! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't old Snivellus. Have a nice summer? Wash your hair at all?" Sirius sneered at the greasy haired boy in front of him.

"Don't you dare!" Snape drew his wand, his face quickly colouring.

"Ooh! I'm so scared, Peter- help, he's got his wand out! What are you going to do with that, eh? Conjure up a bottle of shampoo?" Peter, who always eager to be impressed, laughed. Around them, people from various compartments were peeping their heads around the doors. "Looks like we've got an audience. All the better!" Sirius smiled menacingly.

"Stop!"

They all turned to face James, who had just come out of the compartment.

"Put you wand away Snape! Or I'll give you detention. Come on Sirius, Peter," James ushered them back in. As they took their seats, Sirius mumbled;

"What was that all about Prongs? We had him on his own for once!" James just glared at him and said quietly;

"I'm head boy now, thing are going to be different."

"Blimey James, I didn't think you were going to take this so seriously!" James just shrugged at stared absent mindedly out of the window.

Sirius was puzzled. Was it just him, or had James Potter actually acted mature? What was the world coming to? Sighing, he picked up another chocolate frog dropped into his mouth.

* * *

"So, Lily, how was your prefect meeting?" Alice asked innocently as they all climbed into one of the self-drawn carriages.

"Haha, I know you all know! What on earth possessed Dumbledore to appoint someone like _him_ as head boy?" Lily replied irritably, her gaze fixed on the dreary landscape outside.

Marlene shrugged.

"You know Dumbledore, he's mad, that's what they all say!"

"I'm beginning to think that's true." The girls all laughed.

"Look on the bright side, at least he'll have to act more maturely now, _and_ all of his group, what with Remus being a prefect too- that only leaves Sirius and Peter. Sirius wont do anything without James and Peter is a bit of a wimp, you have to admit!" Mary pointed out.

"Oh, I suppose!" Lily said resignedly, but she didn't sound very convinced.

"_Anyway_, moving on to more important topics," Marlene began with a sly tone. "Has Frank asked you out yet, Alice?" Alice blushed bright red and suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

* * *

"Welcome, one and all! I would like to say a number of things, but for now, let's leave it at Tiddle blink, ho!"

The Great Hall was filled excited voices as the plates infront of the students filled up with food once Dumbledore said those magic words. Everyone immediately delved into the mountains of food that had appeared on the five long tables. When the main course arrived, Lily found she couldn't help glancing over at James every few minutes.

"Relax, Lily, what's making you so nervous looking?" Marlene said, concerned about her best friend's strange behaviour. Lily, who hadn't been paying attention, flinched as Marlene put her had on her shoulder.

"Wha- Oh, nothing, just nervous about our N.E.W.T.s, that's all!" Marlene looked sceptical, but nodded and turned to Alice, who appeared to have misjudged the strength of a heating spell and in her panic, had spilled a pot of soup over the table.

Lily glanced again at James, who was laughing heartily at something Sirius had just said. Whatever happened this year, it would certainly be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

James Potter was wandering down a long, winding lane with many twists and corners. It was dark, around eleven at night. A glimmering full moon was hidden by grey wisps of cloud. In the distance, a wolf howled. James broke into a run, not completely sure why he was doing so. Rounding a sharp bend, he skidded to a halt abruptly, stopping before a shadowed mound in the middle of the lane. Bending down, he discovered it was a dead fox. There was no sign of any injury at all. In fact, the creature could have been sleeping. Drawing his wand, James slowly turned on the spot.

"Jaaames…?"

James whipped around.

"Jaaames…"

It was the fox. It was still very much dead but the mouth was moving and James' name was coming from it in a loud whisper.

"Jaaamesey…"

This was a strange fox.

"James!" Louder and angrier this time. "JAMES!"

Crouching down, James poked the animal in the stomach.

"OW! JAMES! For God's sake, _wake up_!"

James' eyes flew open to see Sirius Black hitting him on the arm and holding his eye with his other hand.

"At long last. _Honestly._ I'm in pain, here." Sirius rubbed his eye.

"Sorry, mate." James yawned, stretching. "I was dreaming."

"Evans again?"

"Actually, no."

"That's a change." Sirius said, looking genuinely shocked.

"Shut up" James grinned. He rolled over and looked at his watch. Five a.m. "Sirius!"

"What?" replied Sirius, innocently.

"Five in the morning?"

"I was worried we'd miss breakfast" Sirius said, sheepishly. James groaned and pulled his scarlet hangings round his bed, blocking Sirius' face.

"Anywaaay" came Sirius' voice. "You have Head Boy duties. And, if you ask me, I bet you anything Evans is already down there, in the common room, organising all her duties into a nice little timetable. All. By. Herself."

James opened one sleepy eye and pulled the hangings slightly to one side. "Nice try, Pads. I'm not falling for that one." He rolled back over. "You just want me to throw Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans into your mouth from under Wormy's bed and after the last time, we are _never _doing that again."

Sirius grunted and marched back over to his own bed. James turned over and fell back asleep.

He awoke an hour and a half later to find Sirius standing across from Remus who was squashed underneath Peter's bed. Jelly Beans were scattered all over the floor at Sirius' feet.

"_Padfoot."_

"Sorry James, you've been replaced by Moony. He's a superb thrower."

James looked scathingly at the beans littered all over the dormitory. "Yeah, it looks like it." he said, sarcastically.

"Oi!" cried Remus. James smirked at him and got dressed.

"Somebody wake Wormtail, he'll sleep until Christmas otherwise" said Remus, struggling out from under the bed. Sirius took the liberty of jumping on the scarlet lump that was Peter. He was rewarded with a loud yell. The three of them fell about laughing as Peter stumbled out of bed and pulled his robes on.

* * *

The common room was empty except for one person bent over one of the tables beside the fire. James' face brightened as he realised who it was. "Morning Li-Evans." he said.

"Where have you been?" Lily cried, jumping to her feet. Sirius broke into silent laughter at her face. "I have been up since half-four this morning, working out prefect duty timetables."

James' mouth opened and closed, his face turning steadily redder. Sirius was now laughing openly.

"I...I _told..._I told..you so! I TOLD YOU!"

"Shut _up, _Padfoot" James muttered as Lily looked at him questioningly. "Sorry Evans. Won't happen again." he grinned and ran a hand through his hair. Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm starving." he said. And he strode quickly toward the portrait hole.

_"_Now." said Sirius, as the Marauders and Lily walked down the staircases and jumped the vanishing step. "The start-of-term prank. I was thinking-"

"No" James said quickly, catching sight of the disapproval on Lily's face. "I mean-" he hurried on. "Lets not do something too...big. It's our last year. I'm head-... we wouldn't..we..." he trailed off. Lily seemed to be looking at him differently, as if she was seeing him in a new light. However the look on Sirius', Remus' and Peter's face was one of disappointment and shock. Sirius raised an eyebrow. James shrugged and walked swiftly ahead of the group, into the Great Hall. Lily stared after him. He had disproved a prank. A _prank. _ James Potter. He had stood up to his friends. His fellow pranksters. Wow. Lily wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been there. She slid onto the bench beside Marlene.

"Morning?" Marlene said, jokingly.

"Lily?" Alice sat down across from her. "Liiiily?" she snapped her fingers and Lily jerked out of her daze.

"Sorry" she said "just thinking."

"Yeah, we see that. What about?" asked Mary, leaning over Alice to grab the toast rack.

"Nothing" Lily said, hurriedly, shaking her head. "Pass the sausages."

Marlene, Mary and Alice exchanged knowing glances.

"How was Potter?"

Lily's head flew up from her plate. "Um..you know, the usual."

"Yo bushink" Marlene said, her mouth full of toast.

"Excuse me?" Lily laughed.

"I said-" Marlene swallowed her mouthful heavily "You're _blushing._"

"I am not."

"You so are."

"I'm not"

"You are, Lils" said Mary.

"I'm just stressed. That's all. I'm Head Girl remember?" Lily snapped.

"Of course" Alice agreed "And we also remember who the Head Boy is" she winked playfully.

"Shut _up_!" Lily said, and caught James' eye as he looked up, in surprise, from his mountain of bacon down the table at the raised voice.

Lily blushed harder and gave him her best death glare.

James just laughed and rumpled his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Now, if you could all open you text books on page fifty-nine, and practise the wand movements."

Professor McGonagall sat at the top of the classroom in cat form. She watched as her Gryffindor N.E.W.T. students attempted the spell. Her eyes darted from side to side as she observed the various colours that whizzed by. They were an intelligent class, one of the best she'd had in a long time.

In the front row sat Alice Prewett. She had good potential, even if she did seem to be rather clumsy at times. McGonagall raised her eyebrows as Alice accidently caused a small fire to spring to life on her desk. She extinguished it quickly, however, with the aid of Marlene McKinnon, who sat next to her.

Though she did not like to pick favourites, if McGonagall had to, it would be Marlene. She had come top of the class in her Transfiguration O.W.L. It was well known that the McKinnons were especially talented at the subject, though they spent far too much time on Quidditch, in her oppinion.

Behind, Lily Evans hadn't even noticed the fire. She was studying her textbook intently with her brow furrowed. She was known throughout the school to be a very hard worker that achieved excellent results, particularly in potions.

Of the boys, Remus Lupin was the best at transfiguration. He was such a well behaved and clever student. _Why_ he was friends with Potter and Black was a mystery to her. Dumbledore had even made him a prefect in the hope he would knock some sense into the two trouble-makers. Well, that hadn't worked. Frank Longbottom would have suited him far better.

Frank- yes, Frank was a very skilled student. It was a pity that most of his friends were in Hufflepuff.

Sirius Black, lurking in the back row, of course, always too busy messing around to even _try,_ but at least he passed his exams.

And then, there was James Potter. He had always been playing pranks, but he was Head Boy this year. Well, that would be interesting. She had thought Dumbledore out of his mind when he appointed Potter as Head Boy. But Dumbledore refused to give his reasons. The Headmaster always had been a little crazy.

The bell rang shrilly and McGonagall returned to her human-self to assign the homework.

* * *

"Potter!" James twirled around smoothly to face the caller.

"Yes, Evans?" He said it without sounding annoyed or sarcastic. In fact, Lily was surprised, he sounded genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Er- We need to organise the prefect meetings...when do you have a free period?"

"Just after this, actually. I have potions now." He ruffled his hair and then gestured for them to walk together.

Lily sighed to herself as she moved on. She had been extremely annoyed last year upon finding out that James Potter was taking exactly the same N.E.W.T. subjects as her.

* * *

The potions classroom was dark and smelled musty when Lily strode into the room. Frank and Alice were sitting on one side of the table they had sat at last year. Potter had just sat on the other side. She looked around desperately for another seat. She spotted one, and was about to make her way to it, when she realised who else was at that table.

Severus Snape.

They hadn't spoken since fifth year, and Lily didn't plan on doing so any time soon. Severus had insulted her in the worst way imaginable, and she couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. For a moment, Lily's thoughts drifted back to that day by the lake. Potter had been picking on Sev...Potter! It was all his fault! She had tried to blame it on him for a long time afterwards...And yet...no, it wasn't Potter's fault, Snape would have said it sooner or later. Ever since he had started hanging around with Mulciber- ugh! Mulciber!...Lily grimaced...How could anyone want to hang out with _Mulciber_?... Now, looking around her, Lily was left with two options- Snape or Potter? Which was worse? She didn't have time to decide, however, as Slughorn was walking into the room.

Snape or Potter? Lily was becoming frantic now.

"Now, if you would all take your seats, we will begin the year with a disappearing potion..."

Without further delay, Lily dropped her books on one of the desks and tried not to think about the reactions of certain...people. The boy behind her leaned in and whispered.

"Looks like Slughorn could do with using some of his disappearing potion on himself! Soon he wont be able to get through the door!"

Lily couldn't help it- she was smiling. The joke wasn't even that funny. And yet...oh well, perhaps the Head Boy wasn't quite so bad after all...Lily shook herself. Had she really just thought that? She must have gotten up too early that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_ _So sorry for the very long wait! Life suddenly got very busy, but we've worked out a good system now, so updates should come a lot more often! Let us know what you think of this chapter, if there's too much or too little etc, as we weren't entirely sure about it!_

**Chapter 6**

"Why's everyone gathered around the notice board?" Alice asked as she and Lily climbed through the portrait hole.

"Quidditch trials this Saturday," Marlene informed them, walking over. Rolling her eyes and grinning, she settled into an armchair next to a window. The excitement the try-outs brought had always been a source of amusement to her.

"Already? But it's only two days into term!" Lily exclaimed.

"James will have practically a whole new team to train; our seeker, beaters and a chaser left Hogwarts last year! Besides, the other house teams are going to be pretty good this year-Benjy Fenwick is captain of the Hufflepuff team! Though the Slytherins are playing them first- perhaps Finch will knock Fenwick off his broom! Wouldn't be surprised after their row last year over the regulation size Quaffles!"

Alice and Lily both chuckled, Marlene was mad into Quidditch- she played chaser for Gryffindor.

"Will you have to try-out this year?" Lily enquired.

"No, she wont." Came a voice from behind. Lily promptly took out her Charms text book and buried her nose in it. James, seeing this, was about to smirk, but thought the better of it and strolled off saying, "But I'll still expect you to be there McKinnon!"

"All right, Captain!"

"Why does he always have to do that?" Lily said, emerging from her book.

"Do what?" said Marlene, both her and Alice putting on innocent faces.

"Haha, very funny! Where's Mary got to?"

"Don't change the subject, Lily!" Alice chastised her. "Besides, you're Head Girl now, you have to work with the Haed Boy- it's your duty!"

Lily scowled.

* * *

"It's freezing!" Peter said, pulling his coat around him tightly. It was nine o'clock on Saturday morning and the rather sleepy Marauders were making their way down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor try-outs.

"It is not! Look- the sun is shining and...it's about twenty degrees!" Sirius added, checking the special setting on his gold watch. It had been gift from the Potters for his seventeenth birthday.

"Hey! It says it's twelve degrees!" Peter pointed out, leaning over Sirius' shoulder.

"Close enough! Anyway, even twelve degrees isn't freezing, right Moony?...Moony?"

"What?!" Remus turned his head, looking completely bewildered. "Sorry, I was just thinking about next week."

"What, you and your furry little problem again? Why are you worrying about it? Relax! It'll be fine!" Sirius reassured him. By now, they had arrived at the pitch, which was crowded with students. The sound of excited chatter filled their ears.

"Woah! That's a lot of people! Looks like half of Gryffindor is here!" Remus exclaimed as they seated themselves in the stands.

"Well, there's a lot of places to try-out for," Peter reasoned.

"There's James!" Sirius said, pointing to a figure that had just emerged from the changing rooms.

* * *

The Gryffindor Captain strode across the Quidditch pitch, followed in quick succession by Marlene McKinnon and Frank Longbottom.

"Right!" he shouted over the many voices, which stopped abruptly. "We'll begin by sorting you into the various positions you want to try-out for; Beaters to my left, Seekers in the middle and Chasers to my right." There was a few minutes of chaos as the numerous eager students fought their way into the various groups. There were several calls of '-but I want to try out for Beater _and _Chaser' and '-ouch! That's my foot!', but they were lost in the mayhem.

Behind James, Marlene grinned; her captain had always been excellent at causing maximum confusion at try-outs. She could tell that this year would be no different.

* * *

"I don't see why Marlene forces us to come out here each year to watch her stupid Quidditch trials," Mary complained. Being a Muggle-born, her first experience of flying had been in her first year. She still shivered at the memory.

"You know it's what she loves, Mary! Come on, she'd do the same for us, if it was the other way around," Alice said.

"There's no way you'd find me on a broom!"

"Oh no, here comes trouble!" Lily groaned. Alice and Mary both whipped around. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black had spotted them from the other side of the pitch, and were walking (rather clumsily in Peter's case), across the stands towards the girls.

"Hello! Fancy meeting you here!" Sirius called.

"Yes, what a... pleasant surprise, if you could call it that," Lily responded, returning her gaze to the Quidditch pitch, where it appeared as though several people had collided in the air.

"Now, now, Evans, there's no need to be unkind,"

"Er- So Remus, I heard you're mother's sick again," Alice said, changing the subject before her friend's temper could rise. Lily turned around to look at Remus. She remembered what Severus had said before, she had dismissed the idea at once, and yet...

"What? Oh, er yes she's been bad all summer," Remus replied somewhat awkwardly. Sirius and Peter shared a glance. How much longer would people believe Moony's story? They had already heard rumours being passed around the school. This year they would have to be very, very careful.


End file.
